belltreeforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlisted Forums
Unlisted forums are those which are not shown on the main page of the Bell Tree Forums. They range anywhere from seasonal boards, to staff boards. Finding unlisted forums Unlisted forums can be found by URL manipulation. Simply change the numbers (known as the board ID) in the following URL: http://www.belltreeforums.com/forumdisplay.php?126 to access any of the unlisted forums. Be aware that you can and will receive a warning or infraction for posting in these boards. Invalid links The following IDs are for boards that do not exist: 5, 13, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 67, 92, 93, 111, 119, 120, 121, 122, 124, 125, 140, 143, 144, 145, 147, 148, and 149. Staff Boards The following IDs are likely for staff boards: 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 39, 62, 64, 65, 65, 66, 68, 71, 72, 73, 74, 76, 86, 87, 89, 90, 91, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 112, 113, 114, 116, 117, 118, 128, 129, and 136. Retired Boards The following IDs are for retired or old boards. Be aware that you can and will receive a warning or infraction for posting in these boards. TBT Bells can not be earned on these boards. Holidays *This board is the Woods. The Woods are a board that opens on every Friday the 13th and Halloween.The Woods 2005 **This board was the Deep Woods, used in the 2013 Halloween event. **This board was the Abandoned Campsite, used the Friday the 13th February 2015 event. It was opened on January 22, 2015 and opened to the public on February 9, 2015 for public viewing. **This board was the Campsite for the Halloween 2016 event. **This board was the Haunted Path for the Halloween 2016 event. **This board was the Swamp for the Halloween 2016 event. **This board was the Deep Woods for the Halloween 2016 event. **This board was the Way Out for the Halloween 2016 event. **This board was the submissions for the Counting Cavities event for Halloween 2019. *This board is the Bell Tree Dating board used as Valentine's Day eventValentine's 2015Valentine's 2016 *This board was K.K. Slider's Auditorium, used in the April Fools' Day 2014 Event. *This board was used for the 2015 Halloween Event.Halloween 2015 *This board was used for the submissions. **This board was used for the submissions for the Deceitful Disguises. **This board was used for the submissions for "Spell"ectibles. **This board was used for the submissions for the Sugar Stash Counting. * This board was Easter Island, used in the Easter 2019 Event. ** This board was the submissions for the Egg Decorating Contest. * This board was Red Balloon World Tour, used for the event. ** This board was the submissions for the Collectibles Scavenger Hunt. Weeks * This board was the submissions for the Old School Animal Crossing Week Art Contest 2019. Events *This board originally held the 2013 Home Decoration Contest. *This is the E3 2014 discussion board.E3 2014 *This is the E3 2015 discussion board.E3 2015 *This is the E3 2016 discussion board.http://www.belltreeforums.com/showthread.php?372108 E3 2016] 2013 Bell Tree Fair *This was the board used to house the sub-forums for the 2013 Bell Tree Fair.2013 Bell Tree Fair *This board was for discussion of the Fair itself. *This board was for discussion of the Fair's Contests. *This board was for discussion of the Fair's events. 2014 Bell Tree Fair *This was the board used to house the sub-forums for the 2014 Bell Tree Fair.2014 Bell Tree Fair *This board was for discussion of the Fair itself. *This board was for discussion of the Fair's events. *This board was for discussion of the Fair's Contests. *This is the main board for private forms for shipping. **This board holds private forms accessible by admins that was used in the 2014 Bell Tree Fair. Fire Festival *This was the board used to house the Fire Festival on 2015, released July 26, 2105Fire Festival released. **This held the Fire Festival subforums. **This held the Fire Festival Art submissions. **This held the Fire Festival Photography submissions. **This held the Fire Festival Writing submissions.. Jingle's Jolly Jamboree *This was the board used to house Jingle's Jolly Jamboree sub-forums, released on December 13, 2015Jingle's Jolly Jamboree released **This was the main board for Jingle's Jolly Jamboree events. ***This was the main board for the Guess the Gift submissions. **This was the main board for Jingle's Jolly Jamboree gift-giving. **This was the main board for Jingle's Jolly Jamboree "Pass the Parcel" event. 2016 Bell Tree Fair *This was the board to house the 2016 Bell Tree Fair sub-forums, released on August 7, 2016.2016 Bell Tree Fair released **This was the board used to hold the Fairgrounds for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. **This was used to hold the Carousel of Contests for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. ***This was used to hold the Carousel of Contests submissions for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. It had "Design Your Town", "Design a Villager & Interior", "Art Drawing", "Poetry Contest", and "Signature & Avatar Set" prefixes. **This was used to hold the Event Pavilion for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. ***This was used to hold the Event Pavilion Submissions for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. It had "Count Inside the Bottle", "Scavenger Hunt", and "House of Mirrors" prefixes. **This was used to hold the Championship Series for the 2016 Bell Tree Fair. Other *This board holds vBulletin comments. *This board was the original test board for roleplaying. *This board originally held the foreign language threads. **This board was the only foreign language board created, for Dutch.Forum Changes Part 1 It was removed on September 14, 2013 due to inactivity.Dutch board removal *This board shows off the Halloween theme, indicating it is related to the Woods in some way. Further boards Note that it is possible for board IDs to go higher than 140, though it is unlikely that there are this many boards on TBT. If any specific board IDs are found higher than 140, they can be added here. References Category:Forums